Spring Mist
by QueenoftheCatz
Summary: Since the day Mist was dropped on a doorstep by her feral mother she had to indure being treated lower than dirt by all of the soft twoleg cats. What happens when one day she is pushed to the limit when her only friend calls her mother a no good feral?
1. A Fight with Blu

* * *

Hi! **_ATTENTION!!!!!!!!!:_** Alright, well I meant for this to be published...... But then I went over it and realized that it was to much like Warriors to be published. I also wrote this a year or two ago, when my writing wasn't that good, so be nice! Oh yeah! and they call twolegs furless, just to let you know!

Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors.

* * *

The Forest Secrets (Name of Book one)

One choice,Many Consequences

Chapter1:A Fight With Blu

Mist hopped on her mother's lap purring and leisurely stretching. Her favorite hobby was being lazy so she didn't move much.

Time to go outside ,Fluffy!Her mother said,as she picked up the beautiful black cat with deep blue misty eyes and urged her out of the cat door and into the rough farmland.

"Ugghh!" Why can't mother understand Cat. "IIIIIII aaaaaaammmmmm Mmmmmiiiiiisssttt."She meowed slowly, still not heading out the door . "Mmmmyyyy naaaammmeee iiisssnnn'ttt FFFFFLLLUUUFFFYYYY!!!!!!!"

"It's okay,Fluffy,time to go outside!"Her Mother wouldn't listen!She thought gently grooming her sleek and long black fur.

"IIIIIIII aaaaaaaaammmmmmmm MMMMIIIIIISSSSSTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"she meowed more loudly this time. Mist climbed reluctantly out.

"Hi Fluffy, Watchya doin'?" a cat with pale green eyes and a blueish gray pelt asked thoughtfully.

"Thats not my name ,Blu." "It is too your name,after all ye' gots it from yer Ma."Blu replied in his usual strange accent.

"Shes not really my Ma! My real Ma named me Mist, and Mist is the name that I choose,Blu."

"How do you know yer real name isn't Squeak?" "Yer eyes weren't even open when that feral mother of yours left you and your sister at the furrless's doorstep!"Blu replied.

"My eyes were too open!!!! They opened earlier they were supposed to! And What do eyes have to do with hearing,anyway!?! And Snow always said that's what My REAL Mother wanted my name to be." Mist replied in an angry tone.

"Well first off her name is Twila and Secondly your Mother was a no good feral cat! A danger to the good Furrless owned cats! "

"That's it! I can't stay here anymore! I thought you where my friend." she cried. "Everyone used to glare at when I told them that my mother was feral. They would run saying that they were busy and I'd never see them again!They say that my kind aren't wanted here, they never will be. Even my only friend treats me like I'm some criminal that deserves to be punished for a crime I didn't commit. And the only reason is because My mother was feral. And I'm sick of it !

"I didn't mean to..... I never meant to......." he murmured.

"I'm not staying with the Furless, I'm going to the forest,Blu .Or should I say Stone?" "Stone ain't my name and ya know it." he said ,his voice now stronger than before. "Thats it I can't stand here anymore being insulted by the cat that was my only friend."

"It isn't my name!!!!!!!"he screamed. By the tone of his voice she could tell that she insulted him by calling him by the name that his soft cat mother gave him.

"Stone is and always will be your name whether you like it or not!!!!" "Now goodbye, Stone!!!!" She meowed,her fur standing on its end. "I've decided to go to the forest.I can't stand here being insulted by my only friend any longer!"her small body was trembling and her voice was so full of at hurt the thought of the only cat that ever even tried to be her friend insulted her as if she had tried to murder him.

"No yer not!!!! Ya know its filled to the rim with cat eating creatures!!!!!" his voice was full of a venom that Mist had never expected from the normally calm and lazy cat.

"I don't care!My mother was feral so I 'll probably fit in with all the no good wild killer animals just like you said!" she screeched as she ran towards the forest.

"No!!!!!Wait!!!!Don't!!!!Mist!!!!I didn't mean to....."

"Didn't mean to what exactly? Act like everyone else I know?!?" she screeched, turning around to look at the bluish gray cat.

"Oh and did you just call me by my REAL name?Oh well.......GOODBYE!!!!!!!!" she screamed as she sprinted towards the forest.

"NO!!!!MIST!!!!NO!!!!WAIT!!!!Mist............WAIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!misssssttttt............."he called after voice was full of regret.

* * *

Please Review! Thanks for reading! I'll try to improve the next chapter more than this one before I put it up. Bye!!!!!!


	2. Cloud, a true Winterclan cat

Hi! Here is another chapter of Spring Mist! I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own warriors, but I do own the term Prophecy Seekers.

* * *

Chapter 2:

Cloud,a true Winterclan Cat

Mist entered the forest cautiously. I'll stay for a few hours then leave,she thought. Then it happened,there on the leafy forest floor was one of the things she dreaded the thought of even glimpsing at. It was a trail off blood. Cat's blood to be precise,her worse nightmare she stood there, frozen at the sight of blood. A horrific scene played in her head. A feral female cat was running as quickly as her thin,weak legs could carryher. Her long tangled black fur was blowing in the wind. And a small newborn kitten dangled from her jaw. Its misty eyes were only vaguely aware of the worry that hung in the air and its long black fur was as dirty and tangled as her mother's, the kitten was Mist .Mist's two older sisters were trying there best to keep up with their feral mother. The larger snowy white one was able to keep up with her mother's frantic running through the dark forest, while her weaker sliver furred sister slowly fell behind in the rain. Soon her sister disappeared all together leaving behind only some drops of the vile red liquid and traces of soft silver fur. The Feral turned her head to call out to the kittens only to find that the small silver kitten had disappeared and all that was left where the traces of silver fur and blood. Little did the feral mother know that the kitten she carried in her jaw had seen it all happen, her bigger sister trying to keep up with their frightened mother, her slowing in her pace, and finally a black and gray tabby cat swoop down from the trees and roughly snatching the silver kitten. Leaving behind only some fur and blood. Only two of the feral mother's kittens had made it to the safety of the furrless's homes. They were sent there to be safe from the feral grasp of the forest. They never saw a feral cat again, not even their own mother. Mist snapped out of her trance realizing that this was where they where last time, the last time she ever saw the forest,and her silver sister. Whoever's blood this was must be in danger she thought. Following the trail she came to a small clearing then she looked back down, no blood. Where did it go?

"Hi!Who are you?" said a voice happily. "My name's Cloud!" She peered at the cat that owned the voice,it didn't appear to be bleeding. But then where did the blood come from?Where did it go?She took another look at Cloud. He had a small muscular white and tabby body,perfect for running and climbing trees,she thought.

"My name's Mist......." she said completely off topic. "Did you see any blood over there?"She asked gently as she looked toward the leafy path that she followed to get there.

"Mist............"Cloud said thoughtfully. "What a great name! And,No I didn't see any blood."

"Thank you......."Mist said staring at his eyes. They where a strange color,an icy dark blue.

"Are you okay?"Cloud asked, his voice tainted with anxiety.

"Fine."she said simply.

"Are you sure I thought we lost you for a second there!"Cloud said.

I'm fine!!!!she said,a little irritated by the cat barely knew her and he was worried about her being sick. 'It's so strange ,' she thought, 'cats are so much politer than the cats back home.' "Nope! Your defiantly sick!I'm taking you to Leaf!"

"Um,well,I don't know who or what Leaf is,and I don't really know if I can trust you,Cloud.

"Why don't you trust me? I'm trustworthy,right?" he asked in a confused tone.

"How can I trust someone I just met?"she asked.I'm not going to go any where with someone I just met, not that might even be a furrless cat.

"Look,let me give you some advice. I've lived in the forest my whole life,And if there's one thing I've learned as a forest cat, it's that you can trust anyone in the forest who doesn't try to eat you the first time you meet them." he said in a reassuring tone.

"Well I......okay I guess your trustworthy then......."

"Now when your there the other cats might be aggressive towards you. Its most likely because they feel threatened by cats outside the Clan." he warned.

"Oh...... murmured." I guess he isn't a furrless cat after all.I mean who ever heard of furrless cats living in the middle of the forest.' she thought to herself.

*********

The Winterclan Camp

"Hmmmmmmm.......... Ya know she is usually under the Healer's Tree or in the Sleeping Cave. Oh well, I'll get Lily. Don't say anything at all. She can be extremely rude and snobby when she's in a bad told her.""Which unfortunately is everyday." he murmured to himself.

"Alright....." she murmured, for now she felt that she should just go with anything, because it was, after all, she herself whom brought her here.

"OK, I'm here, I'm here. Whats the problem?"

Standing next to Cloud was a small pretty Sliver cat with bright green eyes looked like she was only a six moons older than Cloud and herself. Mist started to open her mouth,but Cloud beat her to it.

"Something is wrong with her eyes."he said quickly.

"She doesn't look blind!"

"Well thats because she isn't! There's just something wrong with her eyes. She's seeing things that aren't there,like a trail of blood."

"Yes,Yes, Yes,Now, let me inspect her." she said as she walked over to Mist. She started examining her eyes,ears, and nose. "Mmmmhhhhhhhmmmmmmmmm,uhh,yes,yes,oh no!"she murmured to herself. "This is terrible!!!!"she shrieked.

"What is it,Lily!?!"Cloud asked as tried not to look so worried. She, this....this... ugh,Twoleg's cat has IT!!!!Seeing things that aren't there are the first signs of a Prophecy Seeker!!!! Oh! I need to talk to Leaf about this!!!!!"

"Hhhhhmmmmm........ that was odd. Ohh well......hungry?"Cloud asked sounding bored, as if Lily pointed out possible Prophecy Seekers every time someone came to the Camp with a problem. "I'm not a Twoleg's cat!!!!" Mist yelled to Lily whom was already running over to a giant hollow tree.

"Then we shall hunt!!!!"he said, as his stomach growled, for he too, was hungry.

* * *

**_INFO!!!!!!!!:_**PROPHECY SEEKERS ARE A TYPE OF MEDICINECAT THAT ARE TRAINED ALONG WITH REGULAR MEDICINE CATS IN ONLY THAT CLAN. Just so you know.

Thanks for reading! Please Review! Bye!


	3. A Canidate to be Prophecy Seeker

Hi! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors.

* * *

Chapter 3:

A Candidate to be The Prophecy Seeker

"You like mice?" Cloud asked happily tossing her a mouse from the pile of prey they caught.

"Yeah!" Mist replied, as she tried, biut failed to catch the mouse. She looked up at Cloud in a silent thanks when all of the sudden he looked older like he had instantly aged to a very elderly cat in about ten seconds. He now had scar by his right eye and was limping. His fur was falling as they spoke,and it looked like he couldn't see or hear. Mist looked down at the mouse that she failed to catch. She swiftly cut it open with sharp claws. (after once finding a worm in her food bowl she did this to all her food she had grown used to to throughly inspecting anything she would have to eat. )The small black cat shuddered at the memory of the feeling of a worm wiggling down her throat. She let out a small squeak.

"I'm sorry,but do you guys normally eat decaying mice that are full of worms?" she asked Cloud as she watched in disgust as maggots and worms crawled through the moldy mouse.

"No not really. That was a REALLY random question. Why did you ask?"

"Oh ummm I kinda saw a moldy mouse and...and you got really old!!!!!!"

"Ohhh, I hope that Leaf is back now!"

"Why?"Mist asked.

"Because I see mold too,and it wasn't even there when I handed it to you!!!!!!!AAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!"Cloud meowed in a frightened tone as he ran towards The Healer's Tree. Mist rolled the mouse around with her paw as she followed with the same fear that inhabited Cloud.

"LILY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Yes?"

"Is Leaf here?"  
"Yes, she's over there, tending to Berry's greencough."

"Ok!Thanks!Bye!"

"But I don't think she wants to be disturbed!!!!!!!!"

"Whatever!"

There she was, a shivering small hairless cat with pale green eyes crouching next to a small cat with stone gray fur and and dull tired gray eyes with a body built for speed.

"LEAF!!!!!!!!!!"

"YES!"The hairless cat mimicked.

"Leaf!!!!!!"

"And again, Yes, Cloud!!!!"

"The mouse and...and the mold.....THE MOLD!!!!And....and I was........OLD!!!!And there was blood but then there wasn't any there!!!!!!!!"

"Cut to the chase, Cloud I'm a very old and busy cat and I don't have the time to listen to your meaningless gibberish."

"I saw a trail of blood when I came to the hallow where I met Cloud, and then later I saw Cloud age till he was very old and was limping around with a scar by his right eye. Then I looked down and the mouse he tossed me was decaying and covered in mold,and Cloud saw it to!!!!" Mist explained, then took a deep, tired breath.

"Hhhhhhhhmmmmmm........... Lily tells me that you show signs of being a Prophecy Seeker. Prophecy Seekers are only born when great danger is coming to us,and there hasn't been a trouble here for years. They are born with the power to see into the future........The strange part about this is the fact that the power was given to you, a Twoleg's pet, instead of a clan cat."

"So your saying........ when the day comes........I'll be SAVING you all!!!!!!!!!!!!!Mist closed her eyes. When I open my eyes I'll wake up and you'll all be gone and I'll be in my Furless Ma's den."she meowed thoughtfully. Mist opened her eyes only to see a puzzled looking group of cats that was made of Cloud,Leaf,Berry, and Lily. Only something was different. Then she looked into their eyes. First Cloud then Lily then........She stopped at Leaf. Her eyes...... they where clouded over with a deep mist......she was staring blankly into space, almost as if she were blinded......

"Oh,well why don't you don't sit down,deary, its obvious that your glimpses into the future are undoubtedly wearing you out. Cloud, Lily will you please escort Miss Mist to the Sleeping den?"

"Yes Evergreen Leaf." Lily and Cloud said in unison.

"Why do you call her EVERGREEN Leaf ?"Mist asked as they left the Healer's Clearing.

"It's her full name." Lily answered simply, looking at her as if she was not capable of thought. We use it whenever we except orders. Mine is Water Lily!" she added quickly.

"Mine is Stormy Cloud!"he said bursting with pride.

* * *

I'm sorry that it isn't very good, but please review anyways! I want to see what you think of it, and if I should still post chapters or not. PLEASE REVIEW! Bye! Have a good day!


	4. Author's Note

Hello Dearest readers! I give you my sincerest apologies when I tell that I will no longer be able to post chapters of Spring Mist. I have been told by someone that my story is good enough to be published. Therefore I shall publish it. When it is published, I'll put a link on my profile to where you can get it. Bye.


End file.
